Si tú quisieras
by LeelooKou
Summary: Compromiso: es una palabra muy fuerte como para que alguien más la acepte por ti. Quizá puedas seguir con la marcha programada de las cosas, pero ¿qué sudece si alguien te hace dudar de lo que en verdad deseas?


SÍ TÚ QUISIERAS-

-Por favor, si realmente me amas como dices - musitó Serena- dejarás esto por la paz y olvidarás lo que pasó, como yo hice.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era soltar la mano de la rubia. Seiya había tomado su mano cuando trato de que Serena se decidiera por él. Pero la disposición de la joven, lamentablemente no era la que pretendía. Imagino una cantidad de panoramas posibles pero, la respuesta en ninguno era tan dura. Ella - quien antes se mostraba dulce y afable- era ahora una impenetrable roca. Seiya sabía de la existencia del compromiso arreglado tiempo atrás, mejor dicho desde el nacimiento de Serena, sin embargo en esta época ¿quien sigue esos designios? Tal idea en la cabeza del joven parecía una aberración, así que siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que la dulce mujer que él conocía bien, se negara a cumplir dicha promesa.

Sabía también de la existencia de aquel caballero a quien estaba prometida Serena. Jamás lo había visto, pero tenía que admitir que envidiaba al sujeto.

Las palabras de Serena aún le resonaban en la mente. Quería sacar todo: los gestos, el desprecio hacia él, la máscara de prepotencia y arrogancia que usaba ella, pero ¡Dios! Era tan complicado. Seguía sin comprender como ella había cambiado las sonrisas enormes y la alegría al estar con él, por la inexpresividad en solo unos días. Lo más difícil era no poder adivinarle el pensamiento como lo hizo durante su estancia junto a ella.

Una vez en casa, Se encontraba frente al piano de caja en la estancia del departamento que compartía con Taiki. Iba pisando algunas teclas, dejando surgir uno que otro acorde - después de todo a música era su leal compañía en las cumbres más altas y los abismos más profundos y su forma de sobrevivir en el mundo- nota a nota armaba una nostálgica melodía. Tantos planes, fantasías e ilusiones que ya no eran posibles, no sí ella se negaba definitivamente como lo hiciera momentos atrás. Continuaba dejando el aire impregnando de desamor con las Notas pulsadas por sus prodigiosas manos; las mismas manos que habían tenido la fortuna de tener entre ellas las de Serena, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, acomodar su cabello, limpiar las pequeñas migajas de galleta de la comisura de sus labios. Todavía renegaba y no creía que toda esa emotividad desbordada no significara nada para Serena. El teléfono timbró resonando en la estancia, el estruendo del mismo altero los nervios de Seiya quien se levantó a contestar tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Seiya Kou?- preguntó una juvenil, casi infantil voz.

- Sí, él habla- respondió Seiya del otro lado de la línea.

- La señorita Tsukino quiere verle- prosiguió la voz desconocida- lo espera en el café Kaiser Maximilian a las seis, por favor sea puntual.

El joven azabache no pudo siquiera responder pues cuando intentó hacerlo ya había colgado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no se sentía feliz. Las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza como un enjambre de mosquitos. La incoherencia entre el discurso de Serena horas atrás y sus acciones lo confundían, pero sobre todo lo hacía enojar. Por supuesto que no iría ¿Qué pensaba "la señorita Tsukino"? ¿Qué tenía todo el tiempo y disponibilidad para correr a su encuentro cuando ella quisiera? ¿Qué podía controlarlo como a cualquiera de los que estaban a su servicio? ¿Qué solo con mover un dedo el haría su voluntad como los demás? ¿O que iba a reverenciarla si ella hacía algún gesto benevolente? Entonces, entre tanto pensamiento de enojo, su perdición apareció: el recuerdo de los días que había pasado con ella en los que tuvo la oportunidad - y fortuna- de conocer a la verdadera Serena, sin máscaras ni corazas. Esa Serena prolija, llena de risas, charlas fabulosas, lozanas sonrisas. Ella era tan graciosa, jovial, radiante... Tan Fantástica que le pareció un desperdicio no acudir a verla. Como quiera que fuera necesitaba café.

La hora de la cita estaba cerca, así que se dispuso a salir. Tomó sus llaves y su billetera –seguía Siendo un caballero y por excelente posición que tuviera Serena no le permitiría pagar el café- hizo una mueca y solo saco un poco de efectivo y devolvió su cartera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar del encuentro suspiraba pensando en que querría ahora. Su corazón e acongojaba cavilando en que la intención de Serena era volver a restregarle que no pensaba romper su compromiso con el Dr. Darién Chiba, y toda la familia, la que llegaba a estratos tan altos que incluían a la familia real inglesa.

En las dos semanas que Seiya mundanamente convivió con Serena, ella le contó la historia sobre su matrimonio arreglado y el evidente -en 7 quilates de diamante rosa- compromiso por lo que jamás había considerado la posibilidad de conocer a alguien más que pudiera ocupar su corazón.

La forma en la que Serena y Seiya se conocieron fue accidental como muchas de las mejores cosas de la vida. Aún recordaba cómo se habían encontrado los dos a la salida de un concierto, como Serena no podía encontrar un taxi y mucho menos sabía cómo salir a la avenida ella sola, pues no estaba acostumbrada a andar a pie por Nueva Delhi. El miedo la invadía esa noche dándole una apariencia de completa vulnerabilidad, tanto como para que él ofreciera su ayuda. El mismo miedo hizo que Serena aceptara el favor con infinito agradecimiento; pero vulnerable era lo que menos aparentaba ser la mujer sentada en el fondo del café con unas enormes gafas oscuras que parecían luchar por cubrirle todo el rostro.

- -¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Una especie de superestrella?- dijo Seiya jalando la silla frente a la que estaba sentada Serena.

-Sabes muy bien que no debo venir a lugares así y mucho menos dejarme ver con alguien como tú. Simplemente estoy arriesgándome mucho por hablar contigo- respondía la rubia.

- y ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- inquirió el joven azabache, soltando un suspiro. Podía haber sido grosero y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero prefirió escucharla.

- ¡Mira esto!- dijo ella con tremenda emoción, contagiando en el acto a Seiya- ¿no son hermosas? ... Tenía tanto tiempo esperando que llegaran pero tardaron mucho, las ansiaba demasiado y cuando por fin las tuve listas me enamoré por completo.

Aquello de lo que hablaba Serena era una colección de fotografías que ella misma había tomado, pero que aplazo meses en poder enviar a revelar. Verla tan emocionada le hizo recordar a Seiya como Serena se envolvía en un encanto arrebatador, al expresar tanta pasión por algo que le pareciera digno, hermoso y lo suficientemente entrañable como para fotografiar, justo como ella en ese momento: los ojos brillantes, el contagioso entusiasmo que mostraba sin recelo, el imparable discurso sobre cuento adoraba las fotografías, la manera en que las extendía sobre la mesa y las señalaba una a una. Todo ese conjunto de expresiones la volvían un ser hipnótico.

- Bueno, ¿qué opinas Seiya?- cuestionó la alucinante rubia sacando al alucinado Seiya de su trance.

- Son maravillosas Bombón- respondió él- aunque no tanto como tú.

Las mejillas de Serena se avivaron como un carbón en las brazas, pues no solamente el - tremendamente guapo, Serena lo notaba, sin admitirlo claro- caballero le había dirigido estas palabras, sino que además había tomado sus manos entre las suyas, dibujando en sus labios esa sonrisa que la hacían desear ser quien fuera, menos Serena Tsukino la prometida de Darién Chiba, o mejor aun querer seguir siéndolo y fugarse con él.

En ese momento Serena utilizó toda aquella educación que le había hecho aprender a reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos, retiro sus manos y acomodo sus gafas.

- Soy una excelente fotógrafa, no puedes negarlo- sonrió sutilmente, mientras escuchaba en sus oídos el constante y fuerte latir de su corazón, por mucho que quisiera negarlo y por muy bien que aparentara completa indiferencia con Seiya, sabía reconocer que en el mundo existía una persona con quien hubiera total libertad de hablar, de reír, de ser.

* * *

N/A: Ante todo quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo mis escritos. Tras un giro grande mi vida ha cambiado de manera radical, lo cual me ha dejado sin pc ni acceso al internet. Es por ello que no he tenido la posibilidad de actualizar las historias anteriores, con gran dicha lo haré en cuanto pueda recuperarlas, pues no las tengo en mi dominio. Esta historia nueva es la primera visulizada en mi estilo de vida nuevo, ojala la disfruten, prometo a uds y ami misma continuarla con mayor, mucho mayor frecuencia, gracias.

Leeloo Kou


End file.
